Malcom's Plan
by PjoFablehavenGoneHeirGreenrLym
Summary: Malcolm, Annabeth's very protective older brother, is upset about Percy and Annabeth dating. So he gets some Aphrodite girls to try and break them up. This is for  contest thing. Does contain OC's
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is for contest. **

* * *

><p>I am mad. Right now I am watching Annabeth and Percy while they sit on the beach talking. And no I am not a stalker I was just passing by and saw them talking and decided to stop and think. Anyways I did not want my sister, okay half-sister, to date that Kelp for brains. I was wondering how Athena would ever allow them to date. When a thought strikes me. Why don't I break them up? But I would need help. And I know the perfect people for the job.<p>

* * *

><p>The camp fire just got done and I walk over to five loitering Aphrodite girls.<p>

"Hey," I say

"Hi," the middle one says I think her name is Ashley. And when I don't walk away she says "So...What do you want?"

"I need your help," I say, they gasp.

"A son of Athena needs our help? That's a new one," the girl on the left Tiffany says.

"Yup I do, I need you to break up a couple."

"Depends which couple," Ashley says.

"Percy and Annabeth," I say. More gasping.

" No way am I going to help you break up our moms favorite couple. She would kill us," exclaims Ashley followed by two more 'noways', then three of them promptly walk or more like strut away. Leaving only Tiffany and another girl named Karigan or as everyone else calls them Tiff and Kari left.

"We'll help you," Kari says.

"Really?"

"Totally, I mean we love the 'forbidden' love thing they got going on, but in my opinion they're kinda getting old."

"Plus maybe we'll have a shot at Percy when he's single," Tiff says

"There is always that t- wait! What I'm I saying? Stop living in your head Tiff. We got a job to do," Kari says. Them we all huddle together to make the begging of our plan.

* * *

><p>"What if we do-" Kari says<p>

"No no that's been done to many times," Tiff cuts her off.

"Yeah your right it has." We're in the woods right before lunch, plaining what we're going to do to break 'Percabeth' up. And so far we got... Absolutely nothing.

Last night at the campfire we decided to break them up by making Annabeth think Percy cheated on her. But we decided against it because they've been through to much together, so much in fact that they trust each other with their lives, which means Annabeth will probably end up believing that he didn't cheat on her a few days or so after the break up. Then we decided to have Kari charm speak a some people to get Annabeth a ten year internship at a huge architecture company in China or something. So that they would eventually be torn apart by the long-distance-relationship. But knowing Percy he would probably A. Follow her or B. Never give up and talk via Iris Messaging everyday.

And because I'm a son of Athena, Tiff and Kari think I'll come up with a great plan! So their barely helping at all, and that gets pretty annoying most of the time. The conch horn blows in the distance, signaling lunch. We get up and agree to meet at Thalia's pine after the camp fire.

At dinner I notice Ashley looking from me to Tiff and Kari, but I ignored it and continued eating. After dinner as everyone was heading to the camp fire Ashley pulled me aside and said "I know what your planing, and don't come crying to me when it doesn't work out, and your love life becomes even more horrible then it is now because when you mess with love you mess with the goddesses of love herself." Before I could even answer she was gone. And I just stood there wondering if breaking 'Percabeth' up was the right or smartest thing to do. 'Crap' I thought, 'she charmed spoke to me'. Then I walked to the camp fire thinking that even if she charmed spoke me is it really right?


	2. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ ANYWAYS

**Hey People of Fanfiction!**

**I'm sorry but this story is being put on hold**

**for the time being**

**because I have over booked(?) myself**

**I have 5 stories on here**

**1 on wattpad which is the story I'm focusing on right now **

**I will delete this once I upload**

**I'm sorry but this is not the only story I'm putting on hold**

**I will put this on every story I am putting on hold.**

**_No_ this is _not_ up for adoption**

**but if someone wants to Co-write with me I _might_ consider it **

**but if you want to co-write you will have to had read every Percy Jackson book**

**and have at least one Percy fanfic on here.**

**I'm sorry but I have to do it... It will not be on hold for more than 3 months...**

**Goodbye **

**For**

**Now**

**;~/**

**P.S. If you want to read my original story on wattpad there is a link to my wattpad profile on my profile on this site. **

**P.S.S. My original story is called:**

**Averting My Gaze**

**...**

**Bye for real now!**

**(P.S.S.S the story Malcolm's Plan might have only one more chapter at all but I still have to write it so that's why I 'm putting this up)**


End file.
